


I dunno, can you?

by Mystical_sunsets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Ha Gay, I Love You, I should finish the other stories in my drafts, Im lonely and touch starved, Kisses, M/M, i made this at 12am before and I have school tomorrow, ok thanks for reading the tags, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_sunsets/pseuds/Mystical_sunsets
Summary: In which Nico just wants a kith kith and Will decides it’s the perfect time to make dad jokes
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 27





	I dunno, can you?

**Author's Note:**

> Nico is kinda out of character in the beginning and I kinda hate it but don’t have the mental strength to change it

Will was sitting in cabin 13, otherwise known as Nico Di Angelo’s cabin. He was reading the Narnia series, while the prince of death laid his head in Wills lap. You would think reading would be hard for Will but ”if you just put in the right amount of concentration then you could do anything you want!” At least that’s what Will would say. Nico was still skeptical about that statement, believing that if something is hard/ almost impossible to do then you can’t do anything. 

Will and Nico always had different views on the world. They were polar opposites, but like they say opposites attract. If someone was new to camp, Nico and Will would always be there last guess for who was dating. Sometimes they weren’t even thought to be dating. Even Jason on occasion would question if they were actually dating. If only he saw how they acted one on one, they were more…. couple-y. 

Nico tugged on the hem of Will’s shirt, as if to say “give me attention.” Will finished his chapter, setting the book aside and looked at the son of Hades. 

“Yes Nico?” Will asked, pushing some of Nico’s hair out of his face. 

Nico looked down, his face flushed. “Uh- can I? Can I kiss you?” Now Will knew Nico wasn’t one to be forward about affection, this was a special moment for Will. So of course like the amazing boyfriend he is he replied with….

“I dunno, can you?” Great response I know. 

Nico’s face fell, he’s flushed face was now replaced with a very annoyed face. Will was laughing, in fact he had tears coming out of the corner of his eyes. 

“You ruined the fucking moment,” Nico said, standing up and walking away. 

Will grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him back down. “Wait,” Will laughed, he pulled Nico down so his torso was between his legs. Will held his boyfriend’s face, softly kissing him. Slowly pulling away, a soft smile spread across Wills face. “I’m sorry, was that better?” Will giggled. 

“It was cute but I still don’t forgive you,” Nico huffed, pulling Will into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I got this from a tumbler prompt- I didn’t have inspiration


End file.
